A Aposta
by Kle
Summary: Sinopse
1. Default Chapter

A Aposta

Sinopse

Quem diria que a pequena Gina Weasley,iria mudar com uma detenção?Quem diria que Gina ia ser amiga de uma sonserina e desafiar sua família?Quem diria que o loiro mais cobiçado da escola,iria se apaixonar?Quem diria que você iria estar lendo isso?

Cap 1

Era mais um dia em Hogwarts,sábado na verdade e eu Virgínia Weasley,Gina para os amigos(se tivesse algum) estava deitada no dormitório,ouvindo a chuva cair,e minhas "amigas" ( e pode chamar aquilo de amigas?) estava andando pelo colégio,elas eram tão diferentes de mim,extrovertidas,bonitas,alegres...enquanto eu era,tímida,feia(pelo menos na minha opinião) e meio triste,não tinha motivo para ficar feliz.Levantei prendi o cabelo,coloquei a capa,e sai do quarto.Sai andando sem rumo,a única coisa que não queria era encontrar minhas "amigas",eu ia andando até que esbarrei em alguma coisa,levantei a cabeça e vi Kirina Andres,uma garota loira de olhos verdes,bem claros do 7° ano,alta,bem alta e pra variar da Sonserina

-Weasley,você é cega?!-perguntou a garota,eu realmente não faria muito questão de responder,mas eu estava com raiva do mundo,fechei os olhos e os abri

-Não eu não sou cega,tanto que estou tendo a terrível visão que você estar na minha frente!-Kirina apenas fez uma cara de "O que?" e puxou sua varinha,eu só fechei os olhos com medo,tinha certeza que ia ser lançada pra longe,até que ouviu a voz da sua professora Minerva,ela sempre tinha sida minha professora favorita!

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?!-pergunto num tom sério-Vocês estavam brigando?Srta Weasley!

-Ela que começou!-disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo,Minerva apenas bufou

-Detenção,hoje 20:30 na minha sala!-disse e saiu andando,Kirina apenas a olhou com desprezo e foi andando.Enquanto eu andei sozinha o dia todo,só vi minhas amigas no almoço,nem no jantar eu fiz questão de falar com elas,não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém.Acabei meu jantar e fui para a sala da professora,me sentei bem longe de Kirina,esta que nem me olhou.

-Bom,a detenção de vocês,é limpar minha sala- disse olhando para as duas- Sem magia é claro!-levantou e saiu.As duas ficaram umas duas horas sem se falar,até que Kirina virou e disse

-Por que você não muda Weasley?-perguntou se sentando no chão da sala,vendo a cara que a garota fez ela continuou-É mudar!Pois desde que você entrou aqui,você não mudou!Qual o motivo?-Eu,já estava vermelha,não de raiva,mas sim de vergonha,até que ela tinha razão

-Não sei...-disse quase num sussurro

-O que?Fale mais alta,garota!!-gritou Kirina

-Eu disse que não sei!!Não sei o motivo de eu não mudar...-disse bem alto,de onde eu tinha conseguido aquele tom de voz?Nem eu sabia...talvez fosse o fogo Weasley,que eu não fazia idéia que tinha

-Eu já sei o motivo!-disse com um sorriso no rosto,com a cara que a menina fez,eu havia ficado interessada "Uma sonserina me ajudando?"-Ajuda!Você precisa de ajuda....

-Ajuda?-repeti,a menina confirmou com a cabeça-O que você quer?Você é da sonserina e me odeia!-a garota apenas deu uma gargalhada "Esses sonserinos,são loucos!"

-Oh!Se você não falasse eu nunca ia descobrir!-disse com sarcasmo na voz,viu a minha cara e parou- Bom,pra começar,seu nome é Virginia,né?

-É...mas todos chamam de Gina!

-Mas,eu não sou todos,bom...eu vou te ajudar nisso,viu Virginia?-disse-Encontre-me amanhã de manhã na sala precisa...-levantaram-se e continuaram limpando

No outro dia de manhã,Eu acordei bem cedo "ainda são 5:30" pensei. Eu realmente não sabia o motivo de estar indo ao encontro de uma sonserina...só poderia estar maluca,desceu as escadas o salão comunal estava vazio.Chegou até a sala precisa e Kirina já estava lá.

-Olá- disse, e peguei uma cadeira para me sentar

-Oi- disse com um sorriso, eu nem sabia que aquela garota podia sorrir- Bom,você é bonita!Só tem que deixar isso aparecer mais,sabe...alguns feitiços,roupas novas,que tal?

-Ah,eu não sei...eu não quero ficar muito chamativa!-disse revirando os olhos pela sala- Você sabe quem é meu irmão,né?-a garota fez que sim com a cabeça-Então ele é muito ciumento,ele acha que eu ainda não cresci!!

-Mas você já cresceu e não vai ser o SEU irmão que vai me botar medo, na na ni na não!-disse com um sorriso malicioso,pegou a varinha me fez levantar e ficamos assim por umas 2 ou 3 horas,no final,eu estava me vendo no espelho com a boca aberta,nunca havia pensado que eu poderia mudar tanto! Meus cabelos vermelhos até a cintura,agora estavam pouco depois do ombro,com umas pequenas ondinhas nas pontas, tinha algumas mechas mais claras no cabelo que estava...

-Linda!-foi o que disse Kirina,feliz com o seu "trabalho"-Quem diria,eu ajudando uma Grifinória...-com uma cara de dúvida,eu não conseguia responder estava paralisada,apenas dei um risinho tímido- Bom,agora faltam duas coisas,as duas coisas mais difíceis!

-O que?-perguntei curiosa, eu até já sabia o que era, minha personalidade e minhas roupas, e foi exatamente isso que elas ficaram fazendo durante duas horas. Na hora do almoço foi possível ver toda minha transformação. Eu estava com uma saia jeans azul,que deixava a mostra as pernas,uma blusa branca que definia as minhas curvas, vamos dizer assim, eu estava vermelha todos estavam olhando para mim, todos, até os sonserinos "Ai meu Merlim! Tá todo mundo olhando pra mim...Será que eu tô feia? Ou eu to muito bonita ou...." mas seus pensamentos foi interrompido por uma voz abafada, porém bonita, olhou para trás e viu aquele sonserino, que parecia com o Malfoy, só que moreno.

-Olá pequena!- disse com um sorriso- Será que você podia me dar a honra de me dizer seu nome?- a única coisa que eu pensei foi, em como aquele menino era estranho! Todos diziam isso,ele era bem conhecido por três simples motivos:Era o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy, e era o mais cobiçado da escola e da Sonserina e por causa da sua diferença dos sonserinos. As vezes ele podia ser da Grifinória outras da Sonserina, mas mesmo assim eu dei graças a Merlim que Draco não estivesse junto.

-Virginia- disse firme- E o seu é Blaise certo?- disse com um sorriso, que eu considero bonito, eu nem sabia que conseguia sorrir assim.

-Certo. Belo sorriso Virginia...- eu tinha certeza que ele ia continuar falando, se não fosse o meu "querido" irmão chegar gritando.

-VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY!- gritou Rony, com as orelha vermelhas, eu apenas me virei para ele. Vi Kirina parando de andar, ela queria ver o show, não só ela, mas todos- O que você está usando?!

-Roupas! Ora Rony, não venha me dizer que você não sabe o que é isso?- de onde eu tinha conseguido inventar aquilo?!? Ninguém sabia, nem eu mesma, com a minha resposta todos os alunos que estavam assistindo a briga (talvez toda Hogwarts) soltaram um risinho fazendo Rony ficar mais vermelho.

-Não me venha com essas suas piadinhas! Eu sei que isto são roupas! Eu quero saber aonde estão as SUAS roupas!- gritou Rony. "E agora o que eu faço? O que eu respondo?" eu apenas suspirei e dei um sorriso.

-Bom, maninho- disse com deboche- Estas são minhas roupas! Eu só não as usava!- disse e antes que ele conseguisse voltar a falar, continuei- Ah,e pára de gritar, Rony! Daqui a pouco as pessoas vão descobrir que você não é normal!- e parei de falar só para ouvir os risos e ver o rosto vermelho do Rony, aquilo era bom, muito bom- Agora se me dão licença.- Blaise ainda estava atrás de mim sorrindo- Bom, foi bom te conhecer Blaise, talvez eu te encontre por aí!- eu sabia que aquilo ia fazer o Rony querer pular no pescoço do Blaise, este que apenas piscou para mim. Saí andando, eu ainda podia sentir os olhos de todos os alunos me olhando, principalmente Rony e Kirina. Rony devia estar bobo "Onde está minha imãrzinha?!" imitei, e Kirina devia estar feliz, creio eu! Bom, mais voltando ao meus pensamentos quem o Rony pensava que era? Tá certo ele é meu irmão, só meu irmão, não tinha o direito de controlar o que eu usava! Enquanto passava em frente a uma porta alguém falou comigo, não me perguntem o que, eu só ouviu um som e parei, então eu achei que alguém estava falando comigo, o que fez com que eu parasse de andar para olhar, se soubesse quem eu encontraria eu não teria parado.

-Parabéns Weasley fêmea- disse a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy, saindo do escuro -Conseguiu mudar- disse olhando para meu corpo dos pés até o último fio de cabelo, aquilo havia me deixado vermelha- Para melhor. Claro!- terminou dando um sorriso, o que aquela coisa poderia querer me elogiando? Realmente os sonserinos não são normais.

-Malfoy, eu tenho coisas a fazer, sabia?- disse com rispidez, ele levantou aquela sobrancelha, aquilo faz meu estomago afundar, não faço idéia o motivo dele fazer aquilo, ele deve achar sexy, só ele, pois aquilo era horrível!

-Tipo o que? Sentar e pensar no seu eterno amor o Testa Rachada?- eu aposto que ele estava esperando uma reação explosiva, eu também ia gritar com ele, mas eu não fiz aquilo, não queria chamar mais atenção, que nem a que eu fiz com o meu irmão, mas como a Kirina disse 'Não faça o que sabem que você vai fazer, faça o que eles pensam que você não vai fazer!' e foi isso q eu fiz, me aproximei dele, perto até demais e falei no seu ouvido.

-Engano seu...- e saí andando. Ele não esperava essa reação não mesmo, eu não estava muito preocupada com o que o Draco pensava, tá ok eu estava preocupada com o que ele disse, as pessoas ainda achavam que eu gostava do Harry! Eu precisava mudar isso, certo? Mas a pergunta é como? Andei tanto que me vi na frente do retrato da mulher gorda.

-Sonambulus- falei, entrei no salão comunal, ainda estava vazio tirando que tinha uma menina lá, a garota era do 6° ano, não era muito de falar, sempre fora muito tímida, ela estava tão concentrada em brincar com uma mecha do cabelo preto, que não me viu entrar. Me joguei na poltrona. Havia tido um dia cheio, muito cheio, a menina continuava pensando, até que uma voz doce disse.

-Você a irmã mais nova dos Weasley, né?- eu, que estava deitada levantei para ver quem estava falando, era a garota que brincava com os cabelos, esta agora me olhava fixamente.

-Sou sim,e você é...?

N/A:E ae gnt?Taum gostando?!Ah,eu tenhu uns agradecimentos pra fazer

1°A Sabrina q me deu uma idéia de titulo

2°A Sabrina d novo, pq fez a capa

3°Ao e o 3 vassouras, por hospedarem minha fic!

4°A J.K por inventar o Draco e a Gina

5°A mim msm por ter paciência

6°A galera q ler!


	2. Capitulo 2

Cap 2

-Sou sim, e você é...?-perguntei,agora sentada na poltrona

-Sabrina Bridkalview! -disse dando um sorriso- Ah, e realmente eu acho que você não deveria ligar para o seu irmão, todos estão comentado sua mudança!- eu apenas dei um sorriso "Eu devia estar linda...".

-O que eles estão falando?- perguntei,talvez estivessem falando mal

-Ah, falando que você ficou linda, menos infantil...- falou agora se levantado, eu apenas sorri aliviada, por um lado saber que as pessoas a achavam infantil não era bom!

-E você o que achou?-a essa hora alunos já estavam entrando no salão

-Eu sou muito boa!- eu ia responder a Sabrina mas eu vi meu irmão entrar com a Mione e o Harry, eu não queria falar com nenhum dos três, me despedi de Sabrina e subi. Entrei no dormitório, tomei um banho bem demorado, e fiquei pensando em como fazer as pessoas perceberem que eu não tinha mais uma paixão pelo Harry durante o banho. "Eu tenho que ser diferente com ele...é isso! Parar de dar a atenção que eu dou para ele!!". Eu realmente tinha acabado de ter uma idéia perfeita, sai do banho, me deitei,e dormi logo de cara, eu estava ansiosa que chegasse segunda feira, esse sim seria um dia e tanto.

-Gina? Gina?-eu acordei com a voz da Sabrina me chamando, ela já estava pronta, e estava me balançando- Você vai se atrasar!- disse Sabrina me puxando, era impressionante...eu tinha uma amiga! Não era como as outras, essa se importava comigo, pelo menos desde de ontem. Levantei, penteei o cabelo meio que com medo não queria que meus cachinhos fossem embora, mas não sumiu! Devia ser algum feitiço até aquele momento eu não tinha noção do tempo, só depois que me deu um estalo, e eu vi que já estava atrasada (mesmo com a Sabrina repetindo isso o tempo todo), puxei Sabrina pelo braço, descemos a escada correndo, passamos pelo retrato da mulher gorda, e fomos até a aula. Era Historia da Magia, não ganhamos nenhuma detenção, graças a Merlim. As aulas como sempre foram chatas, sem nenhuma novidade, tirando claro a novidade em que eu não conseguia parar de falar com a Sabrina! Nós duas saimos da sala da aula de Poções,e demos logo de cara com a Kirina,eu acho que eu tinha esquecido de falar pra Sabrina sobre a Kirina...deve ter sido por isso que ela fez uma cara de medo,eu ia ter que explicar então eu bufei e disse

-Sabrina,essa aqui é a Kirina...hum....vamos Sabrina mude essa cara!E...Kirina foi que me ajudou...-eu pretendia continuar a frase,mas não existia alguém mais abusado que a Kirina!

-Ajudei a mudar!Hum...e eu acho que te conheço...você não a menina Bridkalview?-perguntou olhando para ela,todos conheciam a Sabrina,os pais delas eram da Sonserina,e por causa disso foi apelidada por Draco Argh Malfoy de "Vergonha da familia",mas ela não se importava muito

-É,so eu mesma,Sabrina Bridkalview e você...?-ela disse isso num tom debochado que eu não fazia idéia que eu tinha,eu acho que a Kirina gostava de ter amigas que batessem de frente com ela,pois eu não acho outra explicação de como elas ficaram amigas

-Kirina Andres,muito prazer.-e as duas sorriram uma para a outra!Sabe,eu retiro o que eu disse,alguns Grifinórios tambéns são loucos!Nós começamos,e a Kirina começou a falar-Virginia,eu realmente tenho que admitir-disse fazendo uma pausa e dando um sorriso-foi uma surpresa ver o que você fez com o seu irmão...sinceramente,eu estou louca para ver qual vai ser a sua segunda "ação"!-disse parando de andar e olhando para Sabrina e Gina-Você concorda sabrina?

-Concordo,Gina,eu também quero saber!-eu realmente acho que elas não são normais,mas eu tinha que contar para elas o que eu estava pensando em fazer,dei um sorriso inocente e elas fizeram uma cara de "fala logo!"

-'Tá bom!É que todos ainda acham que eu gosto do Harry!E isso não é verdade!Então eu estou pensando em ser um pouco diferente com ele....só não sei como!-disse em um misto de vergonha e alegria,vi aquele sorriso no rosto das duas "Isso não vai da certo!" pensei

-É simples!!-gritaram as duas,chamando a atenção de que estava passando-Gina-começou Sabrina-você tem que mudar perto do Harry!-disse olhando para Kirina

-É...você tem que fingir que não estar prestando atenção nele,e as pessoas vão reparar nisso,e você vai conseguir o que quer!-nesse tempo que estavamos conversando,chegamos ao salão principal-Bom,vamos entrar juntas...-meu coração disparou na hora e pela cara da Sabrina o dela também-Não sejam tolas!-e entramos,eu tive a impressão que naquela hora todos estavam olhando para mim...Rony,Mione,Harry,e eu acho que até o Malfoy.Eu e a Sabrina fomos para a mesa da grifinoria e a Kirina para a dela,sentei junto com a Sabrina,eu do lado da Mione e ela do lado do Neville

-Gina!-falou Rony,em um tom baixo tentando não chamar atenção-O que você estava fazendo com ela?-se referindo a Kirina

-Nada Rony,eu estava apenas conversando,como você faz com seus _amiguinhos_.-eu falava em um tom calmo tão tranquilo,o Rony não deve ter gostado muito ele fez uma das suas caretas

-É,mas eu quero saber o que você estava falando,eu so seu irmão,caso você não se lembre!-disse aumentando um pouco a voz e ficando vermelho,aquilo era o cumulo,ele não me falava o que conversava com a Mione e o Harry,bati de leve com a mão na mesa,respirei(na verdade eu bufei) e disse

-Rony!Você nunca,nunca nesses 6 anos,fez a questão de me falar o que você conversava com o seu precioso amigo-disse se referindo ao Harry,este que ao ouvir seu nome começou a prestar atenção na conversa-fazia várias coisas,e me deixava de fora!Ah Rony,e não se esqueça,eu sou sua irmão!-terminou de falar e voltou a se concentrar em sua torta,mas era impossivel!Rony reclamando baixinho e um par de olhos azuis me observando.No outro lado do salão;Blaise tentava corta a torta,enquanto Draco observava uma certa Grifinória,e como todos achavam Blaise era esquisito,sem desviar os olhos da sua torta Blaise falou:

-Será,que você pode desviar por um segundo os olhos da Pequena Weasley?-comentou em quanto desistia de cortar a torta,Draco mandou aquele olhar de morte para o Blaise,este que não se calou-Vamos fazer uma aposta Malfoy!

-Hum...Aposta?-disse olhando para o amigo-Diga,qualquer coisa que faça esse colégio ser menos...chato-disse passando a mão nos cabelos,o amigo só observou e riu-Diga,logo Zabini!-o amigo começou a brincar com a colher e respondeu secamente

-Não...você não vai ter coragem...-Draco lançou aquele olhar de "repita isso e você morre" e o Blaise riu-Bom,vamos para um lugar reservado.-levantaram e foram até o salão comunal da sonserina,os dois se jogaram em uma poltrona e Blaise voltou a falar-Bem,você percebeu que a Weasley,vamos Draco não faça essa cara,bom como eu ia falando,a Weasley mudou muito,ela está agressiva,bonita,e entre outros...-Blaise não conseguiu terminar de falar,pois foi bruscamente interrompido por Draco

-Você não pode estar pensando hein...-Blaise concordou-Isso é loucura,Blaise!

-Não meu amigo isso é diversão...-disse dando um sorriso malicioso,e passando a mão pelo cabelo


	3. 3

Cap 3

_**N/A:Oiexx,gnt,pra qm NÃO viu a AÇÃO D/G nos 2 capitulos anteriores,vão ver agora..., é bem pro finalzinho,tá?**_

-Aham...Eu me lembro o que aconteceu comigo,depois da nossa última _diversão-_disse em um tom sarcastico,o amigo balançou a cabeça ficou de pé e disse:

-Bom,isso só confirma o que eu já achava!Que você não tem coragem...-Blaise nao teve resposta,Draco só bufou e concordou-Então,meu amigo- sim,é isso o que vocês estão pensando,Blaise é o MELHOR amigo do Draco-Comece depois da aula de hoje.-até hoje eu me impressiono da forma que ele fala!Sempre tão calmo...

-O QUE?-berrou Draco,sorte que o salão comunal estava vazio-'Tá certo,que ela ta bonita,'tá desafiando todos,mas não é muito cedo não?-Blaise só abriu um largo sorriso

-------

No jardim, eu estava sendo puxada, pelas minhas amigas, sentaram na grama,deram um sorriso

-Sabemos como você pode demonstrar que não gostar,mais do Potter/Harry- as duas falaram juntas,e elas nem me deixaram falar,o que já é um abuso!E me deram um diário, de capa preta, meio grosso, com uma letra curvada e prateada formando a palavra _Aposta _- Gostou?- perguntou Kirina.

- Que aposta é essa? E o que eu posso fazer para as pessoas perceberem que eu não gosto mais do Harry?-Kirina deu um sorrisinho estilo sonserina "Só eles podem fazer isso?" pensei. Sabrina deu abriu um sorriso -Vocês _não_ são normais!

-Bom,_Virginia_ -começou Kirina- Lamento lhe informar que nós somos normais, mas tivemos uma idéia, que foi meio difícil de ser aceita pela Sabrina, mas foi aceita no fim!- eu só emburrei a cara-Bom...sabe, uns dos garotos mais cobiçados...- por Merlim, elas não pensaram nisso - Mais bonitos, e talvez odiados, seria...- eu fechei os olhos, elas não fariam isso- Que tal você tentar conquistar Draco Malfoy?- por Merlim ela fizeram isso! Eu balancei a cabeça, sorri, e pareci estranhamente calma.

Fechei os punhos, sorri e disse:

-É brincadeira certo?!- elas supiraram e balançaram a cabeça negativamente -Vocês não pensaram que eu poderia fazer isso, certo?- pelas as caras delas, ela pensaram que eu poderia fazer isso- Eu NÃO vou fazer isso!

- Ginny, Ginazinha!- Sabrina não podia inventar apelido mais ridículo -Por favor!- eu balancei a cabeça -Você que disse que queria fazer as pessoas pararem de te ver como "a-garota-apaixonada-pelo-Harry"!!-disse fazendo um olhar de tristeza por eu não ter aceito, eu não respondi fiquei quieta por alguns minutos, até que a Kirina quebrou o silencio.

- Bom,já que a Virginia não vai aceitar, isso prova que ela não mudou _realmente _...-disse suavemente, Sabrina desviou o olhar do livro e voltou-o para a Kirina, eu franzi o cenho- É...esse ato dela...só prova que ela estar com _medo_!- eu não estava com medo...tá, só um pouquinho, claro que não era medo do Malfoy, mas...do meu irmão. Suspirei. Fechei os olhos. Abri e disse:

-Ok! Eu aposto! Mas isso não pode ser publico, ninguém pode saber!- bufei fiquei de pé, elas deram um sorriso e fizeram o mesmo- Caso vocês não tenham percebido, eu e a Sabrina perdemos Historia da Magia e você perdeu Poções!!- entraram no castelo, vazio pois todos estavam em aulas. Kirina e Sabrina foram andando do meu lado rindo de algo, eu nem sabia o que, só estava quieta, e achando meus pés muito interessantes, tanto que nem percebi quando esbarrei em alguém, e antes de levantar a cabeça só pode ouvir risinhos histéricos das duas amigas...não seria ele,seria? "Merlim está contra mim!" foi o que pensei. Levantei a cabeça e tive o grande azar de confirmar que o garoto era: Draco Malfoy...Demorei um pouco para voltar a falar, olhei para os lados procurando Kirina e Sabrina,mas elas não estavam lá!

-Olá Weasley...-falou com aquela voz arrastada, consegui encará-lo,dei um sorrisinho tímido- Sabe Weasley,até que você tá bem bonitinha...A senhorita não deveria estar na aula?Tem lobos maus andando pelo corredor...-disse se aproximando,e sim,essa foi a coisa mais brega que eu ouvi,

fechei os olhos.Abri.Sorri.

-Bom,Malfoy,eu deveria estar na aula,mas resolvi não ir-cheguei mais perto-e eu não vou te perguntar o motivo de você não estar na aula..você é monitor-chefe,né?-ele devia estar assustado com a minha atitude- Ah..e sobre os lobos maus..-cheguei bem perto do ouvido dele e sussurrei- Eu não tenho medo deles...-e quando percebi,a mão dele estava na minha cintura...e quem passasse por ali,iria pensar uma coisa não muito boa!Me soltei dele,dei um tchauzinho e sai andando,deixando um certo loiro no meio do corredor..

-Isso vai ser bem interessante!-disse o loiro...

Cheguei na aula de Historia da Magia.Entrei na sala.O professor nem percebeu que tinha entrado ( e chegado atrasada também),procurei um lugar do lado da Sabrina.Olhei para ela.Bufei e mordi o lábio inferior-Aonde vocês foram??!!Vocês me deixaram lá...-mas fui interrompida pelo "Shiiu" da Sabrina,ela realmente não tinha noção de como eu odiava aquilo!Desviei meu olhar dela para o professor que passava alguma coisa no quadro e comecei a fingir que prestava atenção na aula,mas na verdade eu não conseguia "Alguém me explique o que está acontecendo?Um Malfoy com a mão na minha cintura,eu sussurrando no ouvido dele,eu gritando..."mas um barulho me tirou de meus pensamentos,um barulho de pergaminho caindo...e aquilo era o caderninho das apostas.Abri e comecei a ler.

_Ginny!Conte tudo o que aconteceu!(Sabrina)_

_Aconteceu,o que?(Ginny)_

_Oras...sua...sua..POULLET!Ñ se faça de boba!!(Sabrina)_

_O que é Poullet??Tá,tá...ele disse "Olá pequena Weasley"...será que ele não tem capacidade de saber que eu tenho um nome antes de"WEASLE"'?(Ginny)_

_Galinha em francês!E sobre o seu nome depois você pergunta pra ele!Agora continua!(Sabrina)_

_Você me chamou de galinha?!!!Hunf,depois a gente se entende...aí ele perguntou o que eu estava fazendo do lado de fora das se aquilo o interessasse!!(Ginny)_

_Ginny...você chegou atrasada,não presta atenção na aula...e não se ligou que A AULA JÁ ACABOU!(Sabrina_

-Hã?Já?!-perguntei vendo todo mundo se levantando,Sabrina soltou um muxoxo e me puxou para fora da sala,se encostou numa parede,jogou o cabelo para trás e disse animada:

-Continue falando!!-eu olhei para ela,balancei a cabeça e tive um ataque frenético de riso...era incrível como ela conseguia ser tão fofoqueira!No bom sentindo da palavra,é claro-O que é tão engraçado?

-Você é muito fofoqueira,dona Sabrina!-e voltei a ri,ela emburrou a cara e eu continuei-Desculpe Sab!Bom,vamos procurar a Kirina e eu continuo contando,ok?!-puxei a Sabrina,e começamos a rodar todo castelo...tá nem foi todo castelo...mas rodamos!!-Desisto!!Aonde aquela coisa se meteu?!-apoiei o rosto na mão,Sabrina cruzou os braços e fez uma cara de como se estivesse pensando,passou uns 5 minutinhos e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Já sei!A última aula dela não era herbologia?-demorei um pouco para ligar as coisas,até que eu me liguei,olhei para Sabrina e a puxei pela mão e saímos correndo até o Hall de Entrada...Na verdade só paramos de correr,por que esbarramos com alguém,eu levantei a cabeça e vi: Blaise Zabine e Thomas Ridla,por acaso eu já disse que agora Hogwarts tem outro trio?É,junte esses dois mais Draco Malfoy,e você vai achar o trio...mas não vá pensando que Zabine e Ridla,são os capachos de Draco,os dois são melhores AMIGOS de Draco...aliás é um dos trios mais cobiçados da sonserina,mas isso não interessa...não agora...tomei ar,mordi o lábio inferior e disse:

-Blaise,você viu a Kirina??-ele passou a mão no cabelo o jogando para trás,aquilo fazia tantas garotas suspirarem,e quando os três faziam aquilo juntos...elas quase desmaiavam!Olhei para a Sabrina e vi ela totalmente vermelha!Até ela ficava assim,hunf..ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e voltou a colocar a mão no bolso da calça e respondeu:

-Olá pequena- deu um sorriso- Pensei que seu irmão tinha lhe proibido de falar comigo e...

-Gina,eu pensei que depois daquela nossa conversa,você nunca mais fosse falar com esse clone do Malfoy!-será que eu não podia falar com ninguém em paz?Eu já estava com a reposta na ponta da língua!Mas o Blaise respondeu por mim.

-Weasley,eu não sou um clone do Malfoy,e eu tenho um nome,ou você é tão burro que não sabe?Aff,isso não vem ao caso...eu acho que a Virgina pode conversar com quem ela quiser!

-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?E eu decido com quem a Gina vai falar!-aquilo era um abuso!Ronald não era meu dono,nem meu pai!Ele era infelizmente meu irmão!Sorri de um jeito sarcástico e disse

-CHEGA!-ta bom,eu não disse,eu gritei,mas quem não gritaria?-Blaise,muito obrigada por me defender!Você é muito gentil!-eu disse isso?Vocês acreditam que eu disse isso?Ele chegou bem perto da minha boca "Opa,perto demais!" pensei,e ele disse :

-Tudo bem,Virgina...Quando prescisar,é só gritar!-e saiu andando junto com o Thomas,ele foi seguido,pelo meu olhar,pelo olhar da Sabrina e do Trio Perfeito da Grifinoria- Ah,e você Rony,NÃO tem o direito de decidir com quem eu falo e NUNCA vai ter!-pelo menos ele ia poder entender aquilo!Mas,o que estava me deixando mais nervosa,era o fato de ter o Harry me olhando como se me desejasse...

-Mas...mas...Gina,eu sou o seu irmão!E a Mione e o Harry,são seus amigos!-eles se achavam meus amigos!!Acreditam nisso?Que tipo de amigos eles eram!Eu comecei a rir-O que tem tanta graça?

-A piada que você acabou de contar!!Desde de quando vocês são meus amigos?Aonde os _amigos _estavam quando eu tomei uma poção errada e fiquei na ala hospitalar por 2 semanas?-e quando um deles tentou falar,eu recomecei- Ou quando,um balaço me atingiu?Agora me digam,aonde estavam vocês quando eu precisei?AONDE?-Rony ainda tentou falar- Não me venha com o papo de 'estamos tentando lhe proteger!',pois não estão!Vocês dois- disse me referindo a Rony e Mione-

VIVEM na sombra do Harry Salva Todos Potter!-eu não deveria ter dito aquilo sabe...foi exatamente ali que tudo começou- Então,me deixem em paz!-e sai puxando a Sabrina ( coitada,ficou em pé por um longo tempo me ouvindo gritar),chegamos até a estufa e encontrei a Kirina falando com a Pansy.

-...Não pensei que você chegaria tão longe com isso,Kirina...-era a Pansy que estava falando,elas não tinham visto a gente.

-Eu prometo,eu faço,certo?-Kirina disse e se virou e fez uma cara de surpresa ao me ver- Oi Virginia!-e foi logo me puxando para fora da estufa,sentamos na grama debaixo de uma árvore- Me conte tudo!-e eu contei tudo né..se não contasse ia ser espancada!Até que deu a hora do jantar.Eu não estava com muita fome,subi e fui direto para o salão comunal,na verdade eu nem consegui ir para o salão...pois um loiro sonserina me cercou no meio do corredor.

-Olá Weasley- disse com aquela voz arrastada,apoiando a mão na parede,a minha sorte,é que todos estavam jantando,sabe eu nunca tinha reparado que o Malfoy tinha olhos bonitos...não só os olhos "Ele todo é bonito...ele é gostoso!" foi esse pensamento absurdo que invadiu minha cabeça,e se eu fosse parar de pensar eu também iria perceber que ele me olhava de forma..._estranha _"Louco,ele é louco!" pensei.

-Olá Malfoy...-disse tirando uma mecha que caia no meu olho,ficamos quietos por alguns segundo,até que eu perguntei- Como vai?-ele me olhou estranho e respondeu

-Bem,e você?

-Também..agora eu vou para o salão comunal da Grifinória!Adeus!-por minha parte quebrava aquela maldita aposta!Ele segurou o meu pulso e eu o olhei,ele me juntou ao corpo dele,eu poderia sair,bater nele ou gritar feito uma louca,mais não,eu me perdi nos olhos deles,que eram lindos...eu não conseguia desviar,ele também não-Mal...Malfoy..er...você pode me soltar?-pelo tom da minha voz parecia que eu estava com medo...mas eu não estava...nervosa,seria o termo certo.

-Medo,Weasley?-disse chegando perto da minha boca "Perfeito!Se alguém passar aqui e ver isso..."-Sabe,muitas garotas dariam tudo para estarem assim comigo..Você deveria aproveitar...-ele se aproximou mais...bom...se ele quer que eu aproveitei,passei meus braços sobre o pescoço dele.

-Você quer que eu aproveite Malfoy?-disse fazendo a distancia entre nosso rostos,quase não existirem,eu não sabia o que ia fazer,quer dizer sabia,só não tinha certeza!-Então...-disse encostando meus lábios no dele,ele me puxou com mais força,e ali começou a minha perdição...a língua dele começou a pedir passagem e eu deixei,aquele beijo era quente,macio,tinha uns toques de malicia com paixão...e aquela língua ia explorando minha boca,meus pensamentos sumiram,eu só podia sentir a mão dele por debaixo da minha blusa...Ei,já chego ai?"Ele tem que tirar a mão dai!Daqui a pouco eu to pelada!!" E quando ele separou a boca dele da minha,ele foi pro meu pescoço..eu não podia negar,era bom...eu não conseguia parar de soltar gemidos baixinhos- Malfoy,você sabe do que está fazendo??-ele foi pra perto do meu ouvido de um suspiro,aquilo me fez sentir um calafrio e ficar arrepiada e eu acho que ele percebeu...

-Weasley...agora eu não sei o que estou fazendo...talvez amanhã eu queira saber...-aquela voz,já não era esquisita para mim...era boa...sabe nós ficaríamos nos beijando até quando eu não agüentasse mais...mas aqueles pirralhos infelizes do 1° ano começaram a sair do salão principal!Aí nos separamos,entrei no salão comunal,subi para o quarto ainda estava vazio,peguei o meu malão.Abri e comecei a procurar,ainda estava com o cheirinho de novo.Por acaso eu já disse o que estava procurando?Não né..então eu digo agora!!É que no meu 2° ano minha Tia Joanne Weasley,me deu um diário e eu não usei,fiquei com trauma,por causa do meu 1° ano...não que o diário fosse feio,era lindo!Vermelho,com letras douradas e as iniciais V.W!Agora a pergunta para que eu precisava de um diário?É que eu tinha que contar aquilo para alguém,eu poderia procurar a Sabrina ou a Kirina,mas eu não queria ouvir gritinhos histéricos!Abri e comecei a escrever..

_Oi..a que ponto eu cheguei?Dando oi para um diário..bom..se não fosse o que aconteceu hoje,você ficaria no meu malão o resto do ano!!Eu não sei o motivo de eu ter feito aquilo..que idiotice a minha,né?Idiotice não!Ele beija bem demais...e além do mais eu fiz uma aposta!MALDITA APOSTA!Que ódio de mim mesma...!Eu quero chorar e comprar um pote daqueles sorvetes de chocolate que vende na Dedosdemel e me afundar nele!!Maldita hora,que eu peguei detenção...maldita aposta...maldito beijo...maldito Malfoy...maldita vida!!Eu deveria continuar invisível...Eu não deveria ter saído do quarto naquele dia...aliás eu não devia ter apostado e muito menos beijado o malfoy e..._

Mas minha atenção foi desviada pela garota que entrava no quarto,minha companheira de quarto,era a Gabrielle...ela estava com os olhos vermelhos...ela tava chorando...

-Gabrielle,você tá bem?-perguntei preocupada de verdade.

-Não!-e soltou um soluço-Ele termino comigo...me trocou pela Chang!

-Quem??-disse me aproximando dela

-O Thi....

-Ah..Gabi...não fica assim não...sabe quando eu me toquei que o Harry não gostava de mim,eu chorei muito,muito mesmo,mas depois eu vi que ele não valia a pena!-e ficamos conversando até ela parar de chorar.

N/A: Oiex,gostaram,teve uma ação basik D/G..Gnt,vlw pelos coments!!Brigadaummm

**Kirina-Li :Nya,eu adorei a Kirina loira,miga...brigadaum,eu me inspirei em você!!Hehehe,e logo logo vx vai ver minha NC!Bjaum,ti adoluu **

**Nani Potter: Nani,eu tbm amuuuu as suas fic's eu tentei fzer um Harry,tipo o d uma sua q eu li!!Hehehe,vlw Nanix!XD**

**Duda Amaral : Dudex,eu ñ vo comentar sobre oq vx revelo ai...nyaaaa...hehehe.valeu pelas 'aulas' de francês!!.Vx ker uma personagem c o seu nome?!!Lokkkk,eu to reservando isso desde do fim do 1° capitulo!!Surpresa!!Hahahhapulando q nem a Sakura XD,Kiss Duda!!**

**Carol Malfoy Potter: Krol,brigada por dxar review,eu li a sua fic,girl,goxtei mtooo dela!!!Ta massa d!!Big Kiss**

**Princesa Chi : Chiii,migaaa,q bom q gosta do Blaise!!Viu,tve uma ação nesse cap!Hehehe,é gnt se esbarra no HinRio!Bjks miga**

**Anaisa: Oiee,os errinho são comuns comigo..hehehe...viu nem demorei pra postar o cap 3!!Tomare q tnha gostado!Bjks **

**Ginna C. Malfoy:Oiee,brigadaum pelo elogio..eu ñ vo desitir n!!A Aposta eh minha caçula!Rsrsrs!Continua lendo!!Bjksss XD**

**JuLiAnA-S.R:Oieee,thanks pelo elogio,continue lendo!Bjkx**

**licca-weasley-malfoy: Oie Lica,brigadaum pelo elogio!!Eu gostei mto das suas fic's!!Bjks**

**Nota da Beta: **OI!

Nossa a Kle tá escrevendo super bem! E errando tbm

Rsrs

Demorei bem pra betar essa fic!

Tá show, né?

Girls, deixem reviews, hein!

Bjinhos e té !

Xauz


	4. Capítulo 4 O novo casal

Cap 4

_"Tudo que é importante conhecer é dificil de aprender..." provérbio grego_

Naquela noite,eu não estava conseguindo dormi,o que já era uma droga,ainda tendo Draco Malfoy como motivo principal...ficava pior ainda!Meu sono ia aparacer tão cedo ,levantei,joguei a capa sobre meu corpo e desci para o Salão Comunal.Desci e olhei para a lareira,e quem eu vejo?Para minha infelicidade o Harry,eu ainda tentei voltar para o dormitorio,mas como eu so muito discreta...

Oi Gina-que voz irritante...so muito mais a do Malfoy...aiai o que um beijo não faz comigo...-Sente aqui-virei com um falso sorriso no rosto e andei até o sofá sentei do lado dele,só mumurrei um 'Oi'-Gina,sabe você anda muito diferente...-e ele foi chegando mais perto,perto demais-Mais bonita-colocou a mão na minha perna,e eu olhei para ele,e fui beijada pelo Harry...sabe não era o beijo que eu esperava...era esquisito...ele não era abusado,como o Draco!Se eu tivesse 11 anos,eu iria adorar..."VOLTE A REALIDADE!"empurrei ele

Você é louco-eu me esforçava para não gritar,ele tinha um sorriso meio que malicioso no rosto "Fica melhor no Malfoy..."

Desculpe Gina...eu...-que idiota,ele simplesmente não deveria ter me beijado-Mas..admita você também gostou-e chegou mais perto de mim

Gostei-me aproximei perto dele,já era obvio que ele queria mais um brinquedo...brincar comigo como ele fez com a Luna,Cho,a Mione-Harry,você quer mais um briquedinho-disse em um tom sarcastico,cheguei perto do ouvido dele e disse-Eu tenho uma noticia para você...brinque sozinho...-dei um beijo no rosto dele e fui para o dormitorio.

ACORDA-foi esse grito que eu escutei logo de manhã,e para minha surpresa não era a Sabrina,era a Gabriele,ela nem parecia tão triste,olhei para ela com um expressão de raiva-Desculpe Gina,é que a Sabrina pediu para te acorda...se não você vai se atrasar para a festa surpresa do aniversario da professora Duda- disse correndo para o banheiro,como eu tinha me esquecido?Era o aniversario da minha professora favorita!Levantei num pulo e comecei a procurar minhas vestes,vi a Gabriele extremamente alegra "Ela nem parece que andou chorando..." pensei enquanto pegava minhas roupas e ia para o banheiro...e em 30 minutos depois eu estava pronta,desci as escadas correndo atrás da Sabrina,graças a Merlim,eu não tinha visto o trio maravilha,subi as escadas que davam até a masmorra de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas,e a professora nem estava na sala,entramos e eu puxei a Sabrina para um canto

Sabrina-disse sorrindo e me sentando em uma cadeira-Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa!Uma não,duas-ela de um suspiro e tiro a minha mão da dela

Diz logo,daqui a pouco a professora já vai tá aqui,e a gente tem que se programar-eu balancei a cabeça,dei um sorriso,um surper sorriso na verdade-O que é tão bom-ela já estava curiosa,e então eu comecei a falar

Sabe,ontem eu não jantei,né?Então,eu encontrei o Malfoy no caminho para o Salão Comunal...-e dei um suspiro e em seguida um sorriso-E então...eu beijei o Malfoy...-diz com uma falsa calma,e virando o rosto,Sabrina virou meu rosto para ela e diz

ME CONTE!DETALHES-diz gritando,chamando a atenção de todos os grifinorios e lufas que estavam na sala

Tá,eu conto!E também tem a historia do Harry...-e comecei a contar tudo...ouvindo risadas,gritinhos e 'Isso ae,tia Gina!' Eu e Sabrina descemos até o jardim,aonde a Kirina falou que queria falar com elas,descemos correndo e quando chegamos no jardim,eu dei de cara com o Malfoy e o Blaise conversando com a Kirina

Que isso-perguntei assustada,chamando a atenção dos 2,que me olharam com um sorriso malicioso "eles devem ser irmãos" pensei enquanto me sentava ao lado da Kirina

Olá Weasley.-que voz perfeita a do Malfoy "Se controle!" gritei comigo mesmo no pensamento-Olá vergonha.-disse rindo para a Sabrina,e em troca recebeu um tapa da Kirina

Pequena.-o Blaise disse piscando para mim,ele também era perfeito-Olá bonitinha.-como ele era galinha,e dei uma risada,ele fez a Sabrina ficar vermelha.Kirina se ajeitou na grama e começou a falar

Bom,eu chamei vocês aqui,para o seguinte motivo : Lembra Virgina,que você quer você quer mostrar que mudou _totalmente_ em relação ao Potter-falou com sarcamos na voz,e eu fiquei um tomate em pessoa e balancei a cabeça-Então eu achei a pessoa perfeita...-"O Malfoy?" pensei meio assusta olhando para ele que estava mais interessado nas coxas da Kirina-E como o Blaise está disponivel...Hogwarts tem um novo casal : Virginia e Blaise! Que tal-terminou com um sorriso divertido

É...eu...não sei...-eu tentei falar,mas eu não consiguia-Que seja...-Blaise se levantou e me abraçou por trás

Otimo,eu tenho a namorada mais cobiçada de Hogwarts-e me de um beijo,e olha que o jardim estava cheio-Vamos almoçar,quero que todos vejam minha nova _namorada_-diz puxando e andando até o Salão Principal.Eu não estava fazendo aquilo,andando abraçada com um sonserino.Quando me dei conta que estava na frente da portal do Salão olhei para trás e vi uma coisa que me fez ri.Eu na frente com o Blaise,e atrás Sabrina,Kirina e Draco

Bom,é agora...mais um show da Weasley-disse Malfoy com um sorriso debochado,olhei para Blaise que deu um sorriso para mim e abriu a porta.O salão já estava cheio,entrei com os olhos fechados,eu achava que estava indo para a mesa da Grifinoria,mas quando abri os olhos me vi sentada em meio a Sonserinos,e estava sendo observada por TODOS,sim TODOS,sem exeção,até os professores.Mas o olhar que mais me deixava arrepiada ela o do Rony,comecei a comer sem olhar para frente,senti um braço forte na minha cintura "Por favor não..."senti o braço do Blaise na minha cintura e quando virei para ele,recebi um beijo: Ele com a mão na minha cintura e quase me comendo com a lingua,até que não era ruim,se tivesse uma definição seria : Suave com tesão.E quando o beijo acabou eu ja estava preparada para ouvir os gritos histéricos de uma pessoa que eu chamava de irmão

Não fique nervosa,Virginia-disse a Kirina sem preucupação,jogando o cabelo para trás e sorrindo para o Thomas

Nós somos os melhores,nós somos sonserinos,lembre-se disso Weasley.-disse olhando diretamente para mim,depois disso ficamos em silêncio,até todos acabarem de comer.Levantamos e saimos do salão sob o olhar de várias pessoas.A Sabrina estava começando a fazer uma nova matéria e eu resolvi ir para o Jardim,as aulas ja tinham acabado mesmo

GINA QUE CENA FOI AQUELA-"Eu não mereço..." até que dessa vez demorou demais para eu ouvir os gritos,virei para eles e sorri de uma forma extremamente irritante

Olá-disse sorrindo,e voltei a caminhar

ME DIGA QUE CENA FOI AQUELA-Rony começou a gritar de novo-RESPONDA!

Rony,fale comigo direito,eu não estou gritando com você e se você puder falar baixo eu agradeço-falei num tom calmo-Agora,de que cena você está falando-mas dessa vez quem respondeu foi o Harry

Aquela cena no salão!Aquela que você estava beijando "apaixonadamente" o Zabini,como se ele fosse seu namorado-disse nervoso,com uma raiva que eu nunca tinha visto nele

Oras,mas ele é meu namorado,de que forma você queria que eu o beijasse-perguntei cruzando os braços sem dar muita atenção para eles

O que?Gina,você não tem vergonha-agora me digam quem é Ronald Weasley para me falar sobre vergonha-Você...você é praticamente uma...-mas antes dele termina de falar a frase,recebeu um soco na cara,nem eu sabia de onde tinha tirado toda aquela força

Primeiro: Não me venha falar de vergonha!Até por que não fui eu que fiquei me agarrando com a Chang enquanto estava com a Hermione-eu comecei a gritar,a Mione olho para o Rony,dava para ver que ela estava a ponto de chorar e ele estava vermelho-E você Potter,você que deveria ter vergonha de ter me agarrado ontem a noite!Mas parecia um tarado!AGORA ME DEIXEM EM PAZ-e sai andando dali,com os olhares de todos.Eu não queria saber de nada,eu só queria encontrar um lugar longe de tudo e de todos.Parei de andar quando encontrei alguém com um pergaminho na mão,sentado e quem poderia estar ali?Justamente ali aonde eu gostaria de ficar sozinha?Quando essa tal pessoa olhou para trás eu vi o Malfoy chorando

O que você está fazendo aqui Weasley-perguntou sem perde aquele ar arrogante dele

Nada,Malfoy...e caso você não ainda tenha descoberto,eu tenho um nome ante do Weasley é Virginia-falei me sentando do lado dele com a cara emburrada

E e o meu é Draco,_Virginia!_-disse meio irritado-Bom,parabéns pelo namoro-disse dando um sorriso debochado,balancei a cabeça e tampei o rosto

Você só da esse sorriso-perguntei olhando para ele novamente.Ele levantou a sombrancelha,passou a mão nos cabelos e tirou as vestes...só tinha uma palavra para ele : P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O!Quando eu vi braços fortes,por causa do quadribol,aquele corpo definido e aquele cabelo loiro caido no rosto,eu fiquei arrepiada

Não lhe interessa Virginia-e fez um sinal para eu chegar mais perto dele,eu estava hipnotizada com aquele corpo e cheguei mais perto,ele apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e disse-Seu _namorado _não vai gostar de saber que você ficou arrepiada quando me viu-e eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda-Até que você não é tão feia,Virginia...-"Merlim,de novo não..." pensei nervosa.Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e passar a mao na minha coxa,por merlim como aquilo me deixava com arrepios.Ele me deitou no chão devagarzinho,e começou a me beijar de novo só que na boca,e disse -Hoje no meu dormitorio,Virginia-e quando eu ia pergunta a senha-Serpente-se levantou e foi emboraQuem ele pensa que é para me deixar naquele estado,fiquei ali deitada por uns 10,minutos me levantei arrumei o cabelo e fui direto para dentro do castelo lá eu vi uma cena muito "sonserina".

Deixe de ser idiota-Kirina estava gritando para o Thomas-Tom,preste atenção,eu estou aqui a 3 centimetros do seu rosto e você não tem nenhuma atitude!

O que você quer que eu faça-perguntou impaciente

ISTO-gritou e deu um beijo nele,tá vamos ser sinceras o Tom não é idiota e aproveitou começou a passar a mão na perna da Kirina,e a alisar o cabelo dela,parecia que ele estava pressionando a cintura da garota e engolindo ela com a lingua.Bom como eu não queria estragar o divertimento deles,passei pelo outro corredor que dava ao salão comunal grifinoria,cheguei não tinha ninguém lá entrei no dormitorio deitei e fiquei esperando,ainda eram 18:30.Deitei na cama e resolvi dormi,não ia jantar,não tinha aquele garoto me deixou assim?Daquele jeito,arrepiada,com calor,daqui a pouco eu não ia consiguir ficar perto dele!Não consiguia dormi por causa dele!19:20,por Merlim a hora não passa..Resolvi levantar,eu não ia aguentar...eu nem sei o motivo de eu estar indo até lá.Sai correndo do salão comunal e fui andando nervosa até o Salão Comunal da sonserina "Que esteja vazio,que esteja vazio!".Fiquei na frente do quadro e disse quase num sussurro-Serpente-o quadro demorou um pouco para ouvir o que eu disse e minutos depois abriu.Estava vazio-Graças a Merlim...-olhei para o dormitorio do monitor e subi as escadas com os olhos fechados.Abri a porta nervosa,devagar...E eu vi aquela cena.O Draco de toalha aquilo era um sonho para qualquer garota...Merlim...

Draco-perguntei sem voz,aonde estava minha voz?Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso malicioso e disse indo para o banheiro

Pare de babar,Virginia-e deu uma risada,entrei no quarto e sentei na cama-Você chegou muito cedo,teve tantas saudades assim-como ele era convencido!Eu nem tive saudades...tá só um pouquinho

Não Draco,nem um pouco-menti cruzando os braços e observei ele saindo do banheiro me olhando,claro que ele estava percebendo que meu coração estava quase saindo pela

Fique calma,Virginia-disse se jogando na cama e me fazendo cair em cima dele,eu resolvi pensar que ele não fez isso de proposito-Ops,desculpe,mas já que você está aqui,nesta adoravel posição-eu estava em cima dele,ele estava fazendo aquilo parecer outra coisa-que tal aproveitar-bom,ele queria que eu aproveitasse certo?Então vamos aproveitar,me posicionei direito em cima dele,joguei os cabelos dele para trás e "Bom,coragem..."e dei um chupão naquele pescoço branco, um chupão que logo se torno vermelho e depois roxo.

Pronto, agora você é meu.Tem minha marca.-disse,ele deu um sorriso malicioso e perguntou

-Eu não sabia que os Weasleys deixavam marcas.-disse me deixando mais proxima dele

-Deixa marcas,muitas marcas...-disse ficando um pouco mais longe dele observando a cara dele de 'Volte aqui!' fiquei em pé e senti uma mão me puxando

-Quem você pensa que é para ir embora assim-ele perguntou raivoso,ele já estava me deixando louca

-Eu penso que sou : Virginia Molly Weasley-disse decidida,ele me puxou pela cintura e disse

-Você não vai fazer isso-e me deu um beijo,não como aquele primeiro beijo,mas diferente,como se ele estivesse falando presciso de você agora.Me separei dele e disse

-Até Malfoy-e sai do quarto dele deixando ele com uma cara de a andar pelos corredores,eu ia ter que consiguir dormi,aquilo tinha me deixado excitada,ele estava me deixando LOUCA!Me encostei em uma parede

-Otimo estou viciada em um Malfoy...-falei pensando alto demais-Bom,pelo menos ele tem minha marca-e comecei a andar,eu ia ter que tentar dormi...se eu consiguir né.Entrei no dormitorio,elas ainda estavam dormindo,me joguei na cama,e tentei dormi,não consigui.Maldito Malfoy...

No outro dia,eu acordei uma terrivel dor de cabeça e com uma carta do meu lado.

N/A:E ae,povinhux,gostaram?Ele tinha uma song+ tava me dando trabalho...preguiça,hauhauhau,Bah,né gente,n to mto bem nao,dps eu escrevo ,bjks

**Bibi:Uso meu login né,tia?Hauhau,eu tbm dxei né...n eh cadastra,sua chata,hahahaha,Ke bom q gosto da fic,neh?Vx vai ser a corujinha do Draco,lálá,hihi.Bom,to t esperando aki em casa!Bjks tia!**

**Biba:Dona Gabi!kd atualização da sua fic?Hunf,to a esperar!Q bom q gosto da fic,eu tbm adorei a sua!Big Bjks**

**Chi: Chizuk,viu atualizei!Agora,nem vem me apressar!XD,sabe q t adoro,neh?Eu amei o cap 5 da sua fic A razao eh vx,leiam! bem Blaise e Luna,aiaiai,como eu keria ser a Luna'**

**Bom,bjks e xau.**

**Duda:Dudex!A qto tmpo eu n flo c ti guria!To ficando c saudades!Eu ainda li o cap 10 da sua fic¬¬ meu pc n permite+ logo logo eu to lendo!Bjks Duda,minha professora de DCAT!Bjks**

**Kirina:Lálálá,muitooooooooo obrigada pela a idéia do chupão!Hauhau,q genio,hein.Bom,sabe q eu amo a sua fic,axo q ja disse isso...+ o cap 8 foi o d+ do d!N tm mto oq flar ñ...:( dps nois se fla!Bjks**

**Babi: Minha maninha do tum tum!Q bom q gosto da fic!T amu!Agora,ve se toma vergonha na cara e publica a sua!Bjksss**

**Anaisa: Oieee,q bom q vx gosto da action,do cap 3!Eu li sim em busca d um milagre,e o ultimo cap fiko legal,Bjsk**

**Carol Malfoy Potter:Oieee,q bom q gosto da action,hehe,bjkss**

**Ginna C Malfoy: Oie!Eh msm tdooo mundo merece um Zabini e um Malfoy,uiui,eles saum d!Bjkss**

**Paulinha Malfoy:Uau,com qtos elogios,eu até fico sem graça,hahaha,brinks!Thanks pelos elogios,espero q tnha curtido o cap 4!Bjkinhas**

**Gabrielle:Um...qm sabe eu n t mato na fic,hehehe,vx sabe q eu nunca faria isso,né?Gosto do cap 4?Bjks pra ti.**


	5. capitulo 5

Cap 5

Gina,acorda...-sussurraram no meu ouvido enquanto me balançavam devagar-Acorda...-abri os olhos e olhei para a Gabi,que estava segurando um pergaminho

Que isso?-perguntei finalmente me sentando-É meu?-e a Gabi deu um sorriso

É,estava no seu pé,quando eu acordei.Eu não abri ainda.-e me entregou a carta,abri devagar e comecei a ler

"Virginia,

Amanhã,é o passeio até Hogsmead,só que você não vai poder ir com o

Blaise!Pois o idiota do seu irmão,fez o grande favor de 'sem querer' derramar uma poção que faz a pessoa dormi durante,2 dias!

Então,amanhã,será um dia cheio!

Se prepare!

Kirina"

Como o meu irmão podia ser tão infantil?Derramar uma poção no Blaise!Que idiota!Olhei para a Gabi,e perguntei

Amanhã é o passeio a Hogsmead?-ela abriu um sorriso e respondeu com alegria na voz

É!Você vai?-balancei a cabeça confirmando que sim-Com o Blaise?-emburrei a cara e respondi

Não...o meu irmão 'sem querer' derramou a poção que faz dormi durante 2 dias nele.-ela fez uma expressão de susto

Que idiota!-eu confirmei de novo com a cabeça,e levantei e fui me arrumar.

XxXxXx

Aulas,deviam ser proibidas aulas na sexta feira...Me despedi da Gabi ( ela estava fazendo uma aula extra,e por isso não almoçava. ) fui andando até o salão principal,muito calma,sorrindo a toa,e com todos olhando para mim e mumurrando a meu _namoro _com o Blaise.Abri as portas do salão gargalhando sozinha.Olhei para a mesa da sonserina e vi a Kirina e Pansy,a Kirina com uma expressão de raiva,e a Pansy com um sorriso ironico.Olhou para a mesa da Grifinoria e vi,Rony discutindo com a Mione e o Harry,bom esse me olhava.Andei até a mesa da sonserina deixei meus livros do lado da Kirina e fui até a mesa da Grifinoria

Rony?Rony!-e o cutuquei,quando ele olhou para mim,dei um sorriso raivoso por me fazer esperar-Obrigada por me olhar!-ele emburrou a cara-Posso falar com você?-Harry me olhou receioso e a Mione,me olhou como se soubesse o que eu iria falar

Diga,Gina.-e colocou a mão nos bolsos

Você derramou a poção no Blaise?-e levantei a sombrancelha esperando,pela vez na vida,uma resposta sincera

Foi sem querer...-e ele deu um sorriso desajeitado.

Bom...Rony,você não tem o direito de fazer os meus namorados dormirem durante 2 dias!-cruzei os braços e bufei

Gina,o que está acontecendo com você?-as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas,e ele começava a se irritar,e pela primeira vez nessa confusão toda,a Mione falou alguma coisa

Ela só cresceu,Rony,cresceu.-disse me dando um sorriso triste,eu sai dali,mas ainda conseguir ouvir o que o Rony disse

Cresceu até demais...-me sentei na mesa da sonserina do lado da Kirina,e fiquei remexendo a comida

Olá,Weasley.-a voz de gralha da Pansy,fez um som tão irritante,que me deu vontade de quebrar a taça que estava do meu lado.-Sabe,eu presciso te contar uma coisa...-a Kirina prendeu o ar como se o que a Pansy fosse dizer era grave

Parkinson,não se atreva a abrir essa fossa que você chama de boca.-Kirina tinha um tom de raiva,quase inexistente,tinha alguma coisa muito estranha ali.

Você já pensou,o motivo de uma sonserina te ajudar?-olhei diretamente para a Pansy e depois para a Kirina,totalmente confusa.

Não,nunca pensei nisso Parkinson.-pura mentira,já tinha pensado naquilo várias vezes...-Mas,qual o motivo dessa pergunta?-ela sorriu maliciosamente,e a Kirina afundou o rosto nas mãos

Nada de especial...Só que você deveria saber que os Sonserinos gozam até com a mãe.-e deu um sorriso,e se levantou-Kirina,eu gostaria de falar com você,você já sabe aonde...-e a mesa estava ficando vazia só elas ali.

Kirina...-ela me olhou-O que a Parkinson,quis dizer com aquilo?-ela balançou a cabeça e levantou da mesa

Nada,Virginia,nada.Agora você está atrasada para a aula.-levantei sem ao menos dar um tchau,não fui para a aula,fui até a ala hospitalar,visitar o Blaise.Mas quando cheguei lá,vi que estava a Sabrina e o Blaise,me aproximei perto da Sabrina,que estava deitada,eu não sabia que ela também estava machucada.

Como você veio parar aqui?-ela começou a tossir,e tentou dizer

Feitiço,cof..cof...aula...extra...-e dei um sorriso preucupado-Nada grave...-e ficamos ali conversando,durante horas.Parei,olhei para o relogio que estava na parede,e disse para a Sabrina

Eu presciso falar com o Draco.-e antes de sair ela disse

Começando a se apaixonar Gina?-e deu um sorriso

Eu nunca me apaixonaria por um Malfoy...eu acho.-disse essas últimas palavras tão baixo que ninguém ouviu

Não existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração.Admita pelo menos para mim,que você estar ficando apaixonada!-ela tinha uma raiva na voz.Droga,eu não estava apaixonada!Não estava!Sai da ala,explodindo de raiva.Andei direto até o banheiro dos monitores,a Mione tinha me dado a senha,ela quase não mudava mesmo.Entrei,não queria encontrar ninguém,mas encontrei

Fazendo o que aqui Virginia?Me deixe adivinhar,tentando me encontrar sem roupa?-ele deu um sorriso malicioso,e eu balancei a cabeça não respondi nada,ele me prensou na parede,e disse-Sabia,que é falta de educação deixar os outros sem resposta?-disse sorrindo de um forma sedutora

E você sabia,que é falta de educação prensar garotas em paredes de banheiros?-disse devolvendo o sorriso

Mas,se essa garota estiver viciada em mim,não é falta de educação.-e me deu um beijo,passando o braço pela minha cintura,e eu mexendo nos cabelos dele,realmente eu era uma garota viciada nele,ele me apertava mais contra ele,e acariciava meus cabelos.Separei meus lábios do dele.Ele começou a desabotoar a minha blusa,e eu bom,não prescisava fazer nada,ele já estava sem blusa.

Eu pensei que eu fosse viciada em seus beijos...

Meus beijos vem junto com outra coisa também...

Bom,sorte nossa que nenhum monitor tenha entrado no banheiro aquela tarde.

XxX

O passeio a Hogsmead era hoje.E eu iria com 2 sonserinos,sem nenhum grifinorio por perto,a Sabrina na ala hospitalar,a Gabi com o novo namorado dela.Desci as escadas,por onde eu passava podia ouvir algum garoto assoviando,ou suspirando,eu nem estava tão bonita assim.Estava com uma calça jeans justa,ela era aberta na coxa,um tenis de 4 molas,e uma blusa baby look azul,escrito em branco Virginia.Cheguei até o hall de entrada do castelo e vi a Kirina e o Draco

Preparada Virginia?-disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha e cutucou o Draco com o cutuvelo,este que a olhou de forma tão engraçada ,que eu não pude a gargalhada

São 10:08.-ele disse seco,e olhou para mim de forma maliciosa,-Virginia eu presciso falar com você,depois.-a Kirina balançou a cabeça e entrou na carruagem,que ia até a Hogsmead.Quando descemos da carruagem,os alunos estavam animados,andando de um lado para o outro

Idiotas.-o Draco disse quando um grupo de alunos da corvinal e do 3° ano esbarrou nele-Menos 10 pontos para a Corvinal!-gritou raivoso

Não seja tão rigido,Draco.-eu mesma falei,Kirina nos olhou intrigada e disse

Vamos,não vamos perder tempo!-andamos até uma loja,e lá uma mulher perguntou o que queriamos

Cervejas amanteigadas.-disse grosso e curto,a mulher virou a cara para ele e a Kirina respondeu

Um piercing na lingua.-disse sorrindo,e a mulher retribuiu o sorriso

27 galeões!Quem vai colocar?-a Kirina apontou para mim e na hora eu nem me liguei

Eu?-gritei sem entender nada,quando dei por mim,estava semi-deitada em uma cadeira,me deram um copinho com um liquido azul,coloquei na boca e depois cuspi,apertei a mão do Draco,naturalmente e uns 2 minutos depois,estava com um piercing na lingua.Me olhei no espelho totalmente abobada

Nunca mais vou numa loja de piercings com você!-disse em um tom ironico e divertido,dei um sorriso e a Kirina começou a falar

Bom,já colocamos o piercing agora nós vamos na loja de roupas.Não que essas não estejam boas,mas você pode usar umas mais ousadas,certo?-e deu um sorriso enquanto saia da loja.E de surpresa o Draco me deu um chupão

Draco!-disse assustada,enquanto ele ria

Agora,você também tem a minha marca.-disse piscando para mim e saindo da atrás deles para tentar chegar até eles.Paramos em uma loja de roupas,entramos e a Kirina já pegou umas 5 calças jeans,3 saias e uma porrada de blusa.Me entregou tudo e disse

Experimente.-entrei na cabine,e coloquei uma mini saia que tinha um ziper do lado esquerdo,e uma blusa preta,escrito em branco Bad Girl,experimentei várias outras roupas,mas aquela tinha me chamado atenção,sai da cabine com aquela roupa,e o Draco deu um sorriso malicioso,e a Kirina sorriu pagando a roupa.

Bom,aonde vamos agora?-perguntei passando por um grupinho de grifinórios que só faltaram me comer com os olhos

Idiotas,como se um dia teriam chances com você!-um Malfoy com ciumes de mim?Não seria possivel,nem em mil anos!

Com ciúmes Malfoy?-perguntou a Kirina com desdém,ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e emburrou a cara,entramos em um salão de beleza

Bom,o que nós vamos fazer é muito prático!Só lavar o cabelo.-lavei o cabelo,e no final,passaram um creme,e apertaram de leve meu cabelo,e ele ficou ondulado

Nossa...-eu não tinha palavras

Perfeito!-o Draco e a Kirina falaram ao mesmo tempo-Vamos almoçar.-disse a Kirina

A gente vai depois,eu tenho que falar com a Virginia.-e ela bufou e saiu meio irritada,ele passou a mão na minha cintura e disse

Você sabe que os Malfoys não amam,certo?-ele não iria dizer aquilo-Bom,eu sei que eu so um Malfoy,mas eu te amo.-e saiu andando até o 3 vassouras.Eu comecei a ri sozinha,ri o caminho todo até o 3 vassouras.Eu queria gritar!DRACO MALFOY ME AMA!Cheguei ao 3 vassouras,e de repente todos que estavam ali pararam e ficaram me olhando,fiquei vermelha e me fui até a Kirina e o Draco

Todos ele estão me-mas fui interrompida

GINA,VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES!-olhei para trás e vi o Rony sozinho,gritando,eu aposto que o Harry nem a Mione,quiseram ir participar de mais uma briga que o Rony estivesse fazendo

Que limites Rony?-perguntei fingindo estar confusa

Você está parecendo uma vadia!-que exagero,que idiota,eu estava normal,olhei para ele,e dei um sorriso,ele não iria tirar minha felicidade,ninguém iria tirar minha felicidade

Tudo bem,se você acha que,eu estou parecendo uma vadia,fique achando.-e virei para o balcão-Um suco de uva,por favor!-disse para o balconista que estava observando tudo.

XxX

Cheguei em Hogwarts e fui direto para o meu quarto,quando cheguei lá tinha um berrador

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY,SEU IRMÃO ME CONTOU TUDO!

NAMORANDO UM SONSERINO?VOCÊ NÃO É UMA WEASLEY,VOCÊ ESTÁ DESERDADA!"

N/A:Fui malvada com a Gina?Hein?Hehehe,bom,gostaram do cap?4 paginas...+ esses foi oq deu +trabalho!Po faltam,3 capitulos pra acabar a fic...e eu já to fazendo o cap 1 da continuaçao,e enquanto fazia essa fic me veio a idéia de fazer uma fic...XD..bom...só..ixu..bjxx

AGRADECIMENTOS

Beli,sua fic me deu criatividade

Kirinex,vx também me deu criativadade!

Bom,eu n vo falar as reviews+brigada por comentarem,ok?

Bjksss


	6. Capitulo 6

Cap 6

'_Nenhuma guerra pode ser santa...' _**Renato Russo**

Italico-_Lembranças_ e _anotações_

Deserdada.Eu tinha sido deserdada.As garotas que estavam no dormitorio me olhavam com pena,eu não prescisava da pena delas!

O que foi nunca me viram?Ou minha beleza é tão grande que vocês não conseguem parar de me olhar?-algumas reclamaram do meu comentario e outras se viraram sem falar nada.Eu não sabia que o Rony poderia fazer tanto...contar para o papai e a mamãe?Ele que tinha passado dos limites!Me levantei e sai do dormitorio,eu iria achar o Rony,e ele iria me ver com raiva de verdade!Andei por vários corredores,esbarrei em vários alunos,até que o achei com a Mione e o Harry,grande novidade,antes que eu falasse

Gina,o Rony prescisou fazer isso!-o Harry tentava explicar a atitude do Rony,e este próprio estava com a cabeça abaixada

O que foi Rony?Não consegue falar,e tem que ficar pedindo ajuda dos outros?-ele levantou a cabeça,com os olhos expremidos,com raiva

Gina,você me obrigou a fazer isso!-ele não estava gritando,ele estava calmo...ele estava triste

Eu não te obriguei a fazer nada!Eu estava vivendo a minha vida!Como você sempre viveu!-ia começar uma discussão,sobre o que ele havia feito,sobre o que **eu** tinha feito

Eu NUNCA vivi a minha vida,andando com sonserinos,nem me vestindo desse jeito.

Eu só cresci Rony,CRESCI.Eu cansei de ter sido rejeitada,de ter sido excluida.-fiquei de costas para eles e disse-Cansei de VOCÊS me excluirem!-eles prenderam a respiração e eu pude sentir os dedos da Mione no meu ombro

Oh...Gina...desculpe...-ela tentava se desculpar,eles tentavam se desculpar.Mas já era tarde demais

Agora,já é tarde demais,não acham?Agora que eu fui deserdada!-e virei para eles,as lágrimas nos meus olhos queriam sair,mas eu não iria chorar,não ali.Rony me olhou sem palavras,a expressão no rosto dele já dizia tudo.Sai andando,eles ainda tentaram falar comigo,eu não respondi.Cheguei no hall de entrada,a chuva que estava ameaçando cair,começou.Os pingos finos e forte, eu sai do hall e senti a chuva no meu rosto,fui até o velho orvalho e fiquei lá sentada chorando.

Chorando,Virginia?-aquela voz,era a que eu não queria ouvir,por causa dele eu estava desrdada!

Vá embora,Malfoy!-eu não queria falar com ele,não mesmo,era tudo culpa dele!

Agora eu sou Malfoy?Algum tempo atrás eu era Draco.-disse em um tom ironico,se sentando ao meu lado-Agora me diga,quem fez minha pequena chorar?-olhei para eles,e vi naqueles olhos cinzas,sinceridade

Eu...-ele acariciou meus cabelos-fui deserdada.-ele me olhou assustada,mas logo deu um sorriso

Do que você foi deserdada,da caneca do seu pai?-até naquela situação ele me fazia ri,mesmo que fosse uma piada sobre a minha familia.-Bom,eles não podem deserdar a futura senhora Malfoy,certo?-ele estava me pedindo em casamento?Virginia Molly Malfoy?Já que eu não era mais uma Weasley...eu não tinha o Weasley,certo?

Você está me pedindo em casamento?-eu não consigui evitar o sorriso,ele sorriu de lado

Não!-ele me fez ficar com medo,só por um segundo-Estou pedindo que você fique comigo o resto da sua vida.Aceita?-e deu um sorriso,um sorriso aonde eu via que ele me amava de verdade.

Claro que eu aceito!-ele se levantou e me puxou

Vamos sair desta chuva.-e andou comigo abraçado,até o retrato da mulher gorda,me deu um beijo e foi embora.Entrei no salão,cheio,mas não ligava para ninguém todos me olhavam assustados e com pena.Subi para o quarto deitei e fiquei pensando no pedido de casamento do Draco,peguei meu diário e comecei a escrever:

_Sabe...hoje o dia foi meio dãã!Fui até Hogsmead,coloquei um piercing,briguei com o meu irmão desta vez foi grave,muito grave!Tão grave que ele falou para minha mãe,e eu fui deserdada!Acabei de voltar do jardim,e o Draco me pediu em casamento!Não deu aliança,mas me pediu em casamento!Sabe,eu acho que a Sabrina tinha razão!) eu estou ficando apaixonada pelo Draco...Eu acabei o conhecendo melhor...e olha isso tudo por causa de uma Aposta!_

_Bom,n tenho muito o que falar..._

_Beijos_

Eu estava toda molhada,mas eu não me importava,estava tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão triste...Virei para o lado e dormi,ainda era cedo,mas eu queria dormi.Fui acordada com gritos,os gritos das meninas,abri os olhos e vi um...

Comensal?-o que um comensal estava fazendo ali?A guerra não podia ter alcançado a escola!Levantei,peguei minha varinha e minha capa,tentei passar entre os feitiços.Se o dormitorio estava daquele jeito,imagine os corredores,o salão comunal,estava vazio.Parei do lado de fora do salão e vi uma confusão enorme.Eu prescisava ir a Ala Hospitalar,prescisava ver a Sabrina,o a direção de todos os alunos,ignore os gritos dos monitores,lancei vários estupefaças...Até chegar na Ala Hospitalar,entrei e lá já estava o Draco e a Kirina,junto deles estava a Gabi

Virginia.Nos ajude com o Blaise!-o desespero dela,era tão claro,corri até o armario da Madame e procurei alguma poção que fizesse acordar,até que achei uma,de cor amarela,fui até o Blaise e o fiz beber,ele demorou para abrir os olhos,mas acordou.

Certo,pensem comigo.Meu pai é um comensal certo?-o Draco estava falando aquilo tão calmo,mas tinha medo na voz-Meu pai vai me matar por fazer isso...mas eu tenho o plano por onde eles iram atacar: Na torre de poções eles não vão,nem no salão comunal da sonserina.Então nesses dois lugares,é ótimo para se esconder!-todos concordaram,e se olharam como se estivessem pensando em algo

Sabrina,Gabrielle e Gina,vocês ficam comigo.Blaise e Draco,vocês não vão...-mas a Kirina não terminou a frase

Nós vamos.-o Blaise disse com firmeza na voz e saiu da ala Hospitalar junto do Draco,por Merlim...e se ele morresse?Fomos por um caminho até o salão comunal da sonserina.Ficamos trancadas no dormitorio da sonserina

Eles estão bem?-eu estava inquieta,nervosa,preucupada.Kirina também estava só que ela consiguia desfarçar,mas eu não

Ele é um Malfoy e ele é um Zabini.Ninguém derrota esses dois juntos!Ninguém...-disse com uma preucupação na voz.Ficamos em silêncio,até que uma janela do vestiario foi quebrada.Bellatrix Lestrange,

Nossa,veja quem eu encontra aqui...a filha do Vladimir Nabokov,protegendo 3 grifinórias!-e deu uma risada,extremamente irritante-Entre elas uma Weasley?

Cale a boca,Lestrange.-eu estava gelada,e a Kirina falava com aquela cobra,como se conhecesse ela a tempos!

Muito abusadinha você!-ela se aproximou de mim,e sorriu-Pobre Weasley,lamento...eu vo ter que te contar...Seu pai morreu.Eu o matei pessoalmente!-o chão sumiu e a raiva me dominou completamente,eu não tinha ação,ninguém ali tinha ação!-Bom,a filha também irá morrer.-e ela me lançou Cruccio,e ao contrario de muitos eu não senti dor,eu ri,não doia,me fazia cocegas,ela me olhou com tanto ódio e ela iria lançar mais uma vez

Lestrange,pare com isso agora.-Draco,aquela voz,ele estava ali,ele estava bem!

Protegendo a Weasley?-ela se virou para ele,e fez uma cara de raiva-Bom,se eu pai não irá gostar de saber disso

Bom,conte sobre isso que eu conto sobre muito mais...-e deu um sorriso torto,ela saiu do dormitorio,batendo a porta.Acabei dormindo ali.No outro dia,acordei para o café da manhã junto com todos,e a escola estava irreconhecivel.Tudo quebrado,marcas de sangue,tudo tão horrivel,as mesas das casas,não existiam mais,estavam quebradas,tivemos que sentar todos no chão.E mesmo naquele estado,Dumbledore iria falar

Alunos...bom...não tenho muito o que falar.-e fez uma pausa-A guerra chegou a Hogwarts-e a voz-E infelizmente uma aluna da sonserina a senhorita Pansy,morreu.-e sendo assim não falou mais nada,tivemos que comer na cozinha,os elfos coitadas,tão assustados!

Já estava na hora,ela era a vergonha da sonserina!-sim,essas foram as palavras da Kirina.

Andei,o tempo todo acompanhada com medo de um novo ataque.Em um momento que eu estava sozinha com o Draco,eu perguntei para ele se aquele pedido de casamento era sério

Nunca disse nada mais sério em toda minha vida!-eu pulei nele e o abracei forte

Draco...eu te amo!-ele ficou meio assustado quando eu disse isso,mas me abraçou,me abraçou forte

Logo,logo tudo volta ao normal,ye se lupaus!-eu não entendi o que ele havia dito,mas não importava,eu só queria ficar assim,abraçada com ele.O mundo podia acabar amanhã.Eu ficaria feliz...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Uma semana desde que o ataque aconteceu...e como o Draco havia me prometido,tudo voltou ao normal.Tudo,como ele havia prometido.Hogwarts não era mais a mesma,todos sabiam disso,nem a minha relação com a minha familia.Eu acho que essa não será mais a mesma...o Rony,eu acho que estava arrependido do que havia feito.Metade da grifinória me odiava...de verdade naquela escola,eu só podia confiar em 5 pessoas : Gabi,Sabrina,Blaise,Kirina e Draco.Tudo bem eu brigava com eles as vezes,mas eles eram meus amigos de verdade..._

Guardei meu diário,como eu odiava final de tarde,principalmente na sexta feira,todo mundo agitado com o jogo de quadribol no sábado.Levantei da grama e olhei ao redor,alunos felizes e sorridentes...que coisa!

Aonde está o Draco?-sussurrei para mim mesma,e quando olhei para trás vi quem eu procurava,quase tendo um ataque

...Malfoy,foi tudo uma brincadeira!-e ali,a Kirina estava fora de si,nervosa

O que está acontecendo?-me dava até medo de perguntar...eles me olharam,e a Kirina e o Blaise desviaram o olhar

Está acontecendo,que eu descobri,que VOCÊ WEASLEY APOSTOU QUE CONSIGUIRIA CONQUISTAR UM MALFOY!-o grito dele chamou a atenção de todos,eu nem me lembrava dessa aposta...eu não sabia o que dizer...-Ah,claro,vocês consiguiram fazer o Malfoy de idiota.Mas eu tenho uma surpresinha para você...

Malfoy se controle!-que surpresinha,o que a Kirina escondia tanto?

A sua 'amiguina' Kirina,apostou com todas as sonserinas que ia consiguir fazer você me conquistar!-o baque do meu diário do chão foi quase igual ao meu...ela não..._'Sonserinos gozam até com a mãe'_

Claro!Fale só de mim Malfoy!Você esqueceu de falar que: Você apostou com o Blaise que iria ficar e jogar a Weasley fora!-eu não queria ouvir mais nada tudo que ele havia dito era mentira...tudo...sai andando,e subi até o dormitorio.

**N/A:Goxtaram?Eu tive q parar ai por 2 motivos: Atrasada pro colégio e bloqueio...XD...nya...espero q vxs realmente tenham gostado...o capitulo ta pequeno neh...e a fic ta quase acabando...+ TEM CONTINUAÇÃO,q ta no 2° capitulo...e tem fic nova,hehe,2 fic's novas!Uma é d/g,q é a única coisa q eu sei fazer...hehe...Bom,é só bjkinhas...e...comentem...**

Comentário da Gabi: Gente essa garota escreve demais! o.o cada vez eu me surpreendo mais!

**Chi:Guriaaaa,eu nao fui má!rindotá só um pouquinho..mas como disse o Draco,do q qela foi deserdada,da caneca!Hahauhau.viu,publikei,agora para de me apressar,q o cap 7 eh o último!Vai sentir saudades?Hehehe!Bjuuuu,té!**

**Duda:Gosto do piercing na lingua,né?Hehehe,quanto tempo naum t vejoooo...amei o final da GdP!Fiko xou,juro por merlim!Goxto desse cap?o cap final eh o próximo...:'(!Bjuuuu,té!**

Carol Malfoy Potter: Obrigada por amar a minha fic!Hehehe,zueira...po valeu pelo elogio...gosto desse capitulo?O proximo capitulo é o final...:'( Bjks...té!

Miaka-ELA :Hum...você não acertou a trama!Hehehe,tudo bem só uma parte...então meio ponto para você!Hihih,gosto desse capitulo?Brigada pelo coments,tá?Bjks! 

Prixie : Ah o começo ta intediante?Bah!Hehehe,isso ae,podem deixar reviews,criticando,elogiando ou dando dicas!Valeu!Bjks 

Gabi Malfoy : Ahh,gosto do Blaise e Gina né?Hehehe,tudo bem,eu nao demorei no 5,mas 6...eu admito demoreiii muito!Big Bjks! 

Kirina-Li :Vossa santidade,Kirina!Minha idola!Hauhauahu,a quanto tempo,hein?Preciso te encher mais o saco!XD,que bom que gostou do capitulo...e já pensou eu passando tia Kirina?Uau!Hehehe,bjks! 

Paulinha Malfoy:Ahhh,gostou da descrição do Draco sem camisa?Eu também ameiii,hehe,valeu pela review!Bjks 

Nathoca Malfoy:Menina,eu vi o final de Miss Simpatia...não gostei mesmo não!Ah,gosto do cap?tá meio chato eu sei...bjks! 


	7. Final

cap 7

_"Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?" _**Vento no Litoral-Legião Urbana**

**Parece cocaina mas é só tristeza**

**Talvez tua cidade,muitos tremores nascem **

**Do cansaço e da solidão.E o descompasso e o desperdício herdeiros são**

**Agora da virtude que perdemos**

**Há tempos tive um sonho,não me lembro,não me lembro**

**Tua tristeza é tão exata,e hoje o dia é tão bonito**

**Já estamos acostumados a não termos mais nem isso**

**Os sonhos vêm e os sonhos vão**

**O Resto é imperfeito**

**Dissestes que se tua voz tivesse força igual **

**A imensa dor que sentes, teu grito acordaria**

**Não só a tua casa, mas a vizinha inteira**

**E há tempos nem os santos têm ao certo**

**A medida da maldade**

**Há tempos são os jovens que adoecem**

**Há tempos o encanto está ausente**

**E há ferrugem no sorriso**

**E só o acaso estende os braços**

**A quem procura abrigo e proteção**

**Meu amor, disciplina é liberdade**

**Compaixão é fortaleza**

**Ter bondade é ter coragem**

**E ela disse: Lá em casa tem um poço mas a água é muito limpa**

Entrei no dormitório, bati a porta com força exata, me joguei na cama, olhei ao redor e percebi que estava vazio. Graças a Merlim! As vozes das garotas da grifinória fazendo o grito da torcida para o jogo de amanhã chegavam até o dormitório. Eu não iria nesse jogo! Se eu fosse, onde eu ira ficar? Sonserina? Não. Na Grifinória seria praticamente morta e além do mais eu não sentia nenhuma vontade de ficar perto de ninguém. De uns tempos para cá estava enjoada, tonta e vomitava a toa. Conversei um dia sobre isso com a Gabi e ela disse que eu estava grávida. Mas ela disse isso brincando e até disse que o meu filho com o Draco seria lindo. Baixinho, olhos cinza, com sardas e cabelo vermelho. Segurei o choro. Será que eles não tinham nem um pouco de pena de fazer aquilo comigo? O que mais me irritava naquela história toda era que eu REALMENTE estava amando (ou amava, maldito sentimento!) o Malfoy... E ele parecia que também sentia o mesmo.

Devia aparecer no Profeta Diário '**Weasley é enganada em aposta dos sonserinos'**. Deixei uma lágrima escorrer. Que boba! Eu nunca consegui segurar o choro mesmo. Eu, que havia prometido que nunca mais choraria por amor, estava quebrando a promessa, como sempre fiz. As vozes das garotas estavam mais próximas. Virei e fechei os olhos.

– Você viu a discussão daqueles sonserinos com a Weasley?- e começaram a rir-Coitadinha... tão frágil! - e riram mais um pouco. Todo colégio viu aquela cena?

– Então, ela não está mais com o Blaise?-a Jully perguntou _tão_ interessada

– Claro! Ah, mas vamos deixar essa garota de lado, e o jogo de amanhã?Todo mundo vai né?-levantei da cama e sai correndo do quarto, extremamente irritada!

– Gina?-encontrei a Gabi sentada no corredor-Sente-se aqui!- e eu me sentei-Bem... eu fiquei sabendo.

– Todo mundo ficou sabendo. - abracei os joelhos e fiquei olhando as pessoas passando. Todas olhando para uma única pessoa: **EU **- Gabi... o que eu fiz foi tão grave assim? -sem respostas - Acho que sim... Andei com sonserinos,briguei com a minha família e ainda fui deserdada.

– Ah, Ginny!Até parece que esse povo nunca fez algo assim. - e quando eu ia falar -Eu sei o que vai te animar! -respirei fundo. Tentei dar um sorriso, tentei não lembrar dele.

– O que?-e levantei, ajudando a Gabi fazer o mesmo.

– O jogo de amanhã!- Jogo?Ah, eu não quero aparecer em jogo nenhum!Eu vou ficar trancada no dormitório, comendo chocolate.

– Não!Eu não vou aparecer em lugar nenhum! - enquanto eu falava isso, a Kirina apareceu.

– Virginia, Gabrielle - e deu um sorriso - posso falar com você, Gabrielle?- a Gabi se levantou, deu um sorriso e foi até ela.

Eu não agüentaria ficar ali mesmo. Levantei-me e sai andando procurando algum lugar que eu poderia ficar em paz.

– Weasley, eu posso falar com você?-aquela voz... como ele poderia tentar falar comigo, mesmo depois do que ele me fez?

– Não. -e continuei andando

– Mas, eu vou falar. - Me segurou pelo braço e me virou para ele - Eu sei que você não faz nenhuma questão de me ouvir, mas eu tenho que falar. Eu não tenho culpa se a Kirina resolveu apostar com a metade da sonserina sobre você, não tenho culpa se você acreditou em uma sonserina. -e se aproximou, me encostando em uma parede- Não tenho culpa se tudo isso aconteceu, não tenho culpa se eu me apaixonei por você! -e me encarou. Eu fechei os olhos. Não queria ouvir mais nada - Agora me diga Weasley. Você não me ama?- segurei o choro e disse.

– Não. Nunca amei e nem vou amar. - Como eu podia mentir assim para ele?Como?

– Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me ama - abri os olhos, que seguravam o choro, e respondi.

– Eu não te amo, Malfoy. - ele largou meu braço, se afastou um pouco e virou de costas.

– Se você diz. - e saiu andando. Praticamente ali se encerrou a única coisa que eu realmente quis de verdade.

_Dois meses depois_

Minha vida praticamente deu uma volta incrível. Eu conversei com o Dumbledore e ele me aconselhou que seria melhor que eu saísse de Hogwarts, pela situação. Eu estava totalmente (quase) sozinha naquele lugar. Agora eu tenho um emprego no ministério como ajudante da ministra da magia, Gabrielle Fernandez, aquela que tem uma certa paranóia com a minha barriga.

– Ginny!- aquela mulher não deveria ser ministra, ela é louca!

– Ai, para de gritar!-e ela deu umas daquelas risadas dela - Diz o que você quer?

– Bom, eu quero duas coisas! Primeiro, você está gorda, tem que ir a um médico. Segundo, você viu o meu pergaminho? Eu deixei por aqui... -entreguei o pergaminho a ela e riu como uma louca.

– Eu não estou gorda... talvez esteja doente!Tonta, enjoada e com desejos extremamente "anormais"!- ela me olhou, deu um sorriso, fechou os olhos e riu mais ainda - Qual a graça?

– Gravidez é doença agora é?

– Eu não estou grávida! - se estivesse grávida... bom...não poderia,não,não!

– Procure um médico. Procure o meu médico, Giullianno Parazzi. - e conjurou um cartão com o endereço do consultório -Passa lá amanhã. Agora eu tenho que ir Ginny! -e apartou. Sentei na poltrona e peguei o "Profeta Diário", com uma matéria de capa extremamente irritante!

"_DRACO MALFOY ACUSADO DE MATAR ALVO DUMBLEDORE, DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS"._

_Ontem, ás 22:30, Alvo Dumbledore foi encontrado morto. Vitima de 3 feitiços, ele não resistiu. Harry Potter, auror que está investigando o caso, afirmou o seguinte:_

_'Dumbledore, sofreu os seguintes feitiços: Estupefaça, Crucio e Avada Kedrava. É mais do que certo de que o autor do crime é um comensal da morte e temos quase certeza de que esse comensal é Draco Lucius Malfoy, pelos fios de cabelos que encontramos na mesa. Por enquanto, Hogwarts não irá fechar. A nova diretora é a professora de transfiguração Minerva McGonagall... '_

Mais na página 12

– Novidade. - ele estava todo dia na capa do jornal. Crimes, assassinato de trouxa, etc.etc... Ele não poderia dar um tempo?

Levantei e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Sai do escritório da ministra, indo para casa, que era perto do ministério. Mas saindo do assunto Malfoy e voltando para o assunto filhos, eu não poderia estar grávida... poderia?Não claro que não!

Acordei no outro dia de manhã e fui até a clinica desse tal Parazzi. Depois de horas, horas e mais horas esperando, ainda fiquei 30 minutos fazendo exames. O resultado?

Bom, senhorita Weasley, eu gostaria de lhe dar parabéns!- não, não pode!-Você está grávida!

:_Continua:_

**N/A: "Acabou",gente,ainda tem a continuação...tá pequeno né?Mais po,to sem paciência,e eu tive essa idéia,de fazer isso...além do mais,a continuação já ta pronta e eu vou colocar o nome aqui "Você sempre será",bom,espero que vocês tenham gostado do "final".Gente,tipo,valeu pelo apoio,pelas reviews,elogios,criticas etc...e tal!**

**Big beijoks!Até!**

**kle**

Notas da Beli XD: Bem, eu não li a historia toda, mas esse capitulo tah bom pra um "final" o/

Eu tenho certeza que deixei passar alguns erros por causa da hora, mas a pontuação e acentuação ta toda corrigida... Uma dica: Não use tantas vírgulas. Quando você terminar uma frase, não pense duas vezes antes de colocar um ponto. O seu erro mais comum é separar orações interligadas por vírgula, algo que Gramaticalmente e Verbalmente não é certo (nem faz sentido) - No sentido de palavras erradas, são pouquíssimas! Parabéns!


End file.
